


Qué más da

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: Aunque lo regaña y no escatima en palabras cuando le quiere decir que ha cometido un error, es Iwaizumi. Impaciente, incansable, terco, leal, realista… Su Iwaizumi. Y ahí, cuando piensa en él como su Iwaizumi, es que Oikawa se siente perdido.





	Qué más da

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, sí, día IwaOi o algo así. Y yo vengo a entregar esto.

—Hajime —Su voz resuena por la habitación oscura, haciendo eco en las paredes que lo rodean una y un millón de veces, hasta que en sus oídos sólo hay caos. Susurros desordenados repitiendo un nombre.

Se remueve en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, que le permita dejar vagar su imaginación sin preocuparse por lo que lo rodea en ese momento. Sólo atina a darle la espalda a la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. Piensa en Iwaizumi en la habitación de al lado, probablemente aún con la nariz pegada a un libro, porque no ha parado de estudiar esa semana.

Y, allí está, al cabo de un segundo y como si quisiera hacer obvia su presencia, escucha el chirrido de una silla al arrastrarse.

—Que falta de decencia —murmura Oikawa—. Hay gente que está intentando dormir.

Escucha unos pasos acercarse y cree que va a abrir la puerta para regañarlo; en vez de eso, se detiene justo en frente de su puerta, y se queda parado allí. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos… Y no se mueve.

Oikawa está quieto. Ni siquiera se atreve a respirar, hasta que al fin, después de casi treinta segundos, los pasos se alejan de nuevo. Oikawa no se detiene a pensar la razón, es una costumbre que Iwaizumi ha adquirido desde el semestre anterior, cuando Oikawa había pasado tantas noches en vela que había perdido la noción del tiempo y buena parte de su salud. Se ha recuperado, sin embargo, su compañero no ha perdido su costumbre, sea cual sea la razón por la que tenga que levantarse tarde en la noche, siempre se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de Oikawa, para verificar que esté dormido.

A veces Oikawa está tan profundo que no lo nota; otras veces, no ha podido dormir y espera que el silencio sea suficiente para satisfacer a Iwaizumi. Esta noche, ha sido rara. Usualmente no le preocupa, ni le asusta, ni le tensiona; sin embargo, esta noche sus nervios no han sabido encontrar control y su corazón late desbocado, pensando en Iwaizumi decidido a dar otro paso, y vigilar que esté dormido. Y, que quizá, por cosas del destino, se encuentre con otra cosa.

Oikawa sacude la cabeza y escucha a Iwaizumi volviendo a sentarse, esta vez no arrastra la silla. Luego, escucha el sonido amortiguado del timbre de su celular y la voz de Iwaizumi hablando con alguien más.

Oikawa suspira y cierra los ojos. Últimamente, no ha podido dormir y es por Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi que lo pone más nervioso que lo usual, que le habla en voz baja cuando está estresado, que le prepara su comida favorita los domingos y que acepta sin problemas cualquier invitación que Oikawa le hace. Aunque lo regaña y no escatima en palabras cuando le quiere decir que ha cometido un error, es Iwaizumi. Impaciente, incansable, terco, leal, realista…  _Su_ Iwaizumi. Y ahí, cuando piensa en él como  _su_  Iwaizumi, es que Oikawa se siente perdido.

Luego piensa,  _qué más da_. Decide perderse en lo que sea que siente, aunque él no lo sepa, aunque él no lo comparta, aunque quizá ni siquiera sienta lo mismo.  _Qué más da. Qué más da._

La voz amortiguada de Iwaizumi resuena al otro lado, Oikawa se acurruca sobre sí mismo y luego vuelve a estirar su cuerpo sus manos se mueven como por si solas y el sonido de su nombre que aún sigue rebotando por las paredes vuelve a sus oídos.

—Hajime —. Ya dejó de ser Iwa-chan, o al menos, cuando están los dos solos ya no es Iwa-chan. Él sigue siendo  _Oikawa_ , pero la forma que lo dice es más suave, es como rozar lentamente el terciopelo, como escuchar una canción de jazz en una tarde lluviosa. El sonido de su nombre de la boca de Iwaizumi es todo lo que Oikawa quiere.

Al otro lado de la pared, Iwaizumi ríe y Oikawa se mueve, como si quisiera acercarse más a él. Bajo las cobijas, su mano se mueve lentamente, al ritmo de lo que sea que esté diciendo esta vez Iwaizumi. Son palabras en otro idioma, italiano, al parecer, porque a Iwaizumi lo ha obsesionado el idioma últimamente y suele recitar lo que ha aprendido a quien sea que esté dispuesto a escuchar. Suele hacerlo lentamente, porque su pronunciación todavía no es buena y aún así, a Oikawa le parece que es el mejor sonido del mundo.

Cierra los ojos, recordando lo que le ha dicho esa tarde. Nada especial, solo estuvo leyendo en voz alta mientras Oikawa lo escuchaba desde la cocina.

Está perdido en el recuerdo, la sensación que forma en su estómago, un leve cosquilleo que lo hace detenerse, respirar profundo y contar hasta tres, para luego volver a empezar; imagina a Iwaizumi hablando en italiano, riéndose de sus propios errores, pronunciando su nombre en sílabas largas y perezosas por la mañana o cuando ha bebido demasiado.

Es imaginación, quizá, cuando una mano roza su hombro, haciendo que quede boca arriba. Otra mano le peina el cabello desordenado, quitándoselo del rostro y luego, desciende lentamente por su brazo y se queda allí.

—Tooru, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
—Tú…

No hay palabras, el calor se concentra desde sus mejillas y se extiende hasta el resto de su cuerpo, Oikawa se detiene y vuelve a contar hasta tres; sin embargo, pierde la cuenta apenas ha empezado al sentir otra respiración en su frente, en la punta de su nariz, en sus labios. Un leve roce que no va más allá de eso y un susurro. Su nombre, sólo su nombre.

La cama se hunde a ambos lados y Oikawa retira las cobijas con las que se está cubriendo, desprovisto al fin de todo pudor. En la oscuridad, sabe que él lo está mirando, intensamente, sus ojos parecen brillar con el leve resplandor de la luna y Oikawa vuelve a empezar a contar. Quiere que esto dure para siempre, pero sabe que pronto acabará.

—Tooru… —Allí está de nuevo, su nombre en un susurro. Oikawa cierra los ojos, repite el mismo mantra de hace un rato  _qué más da_ , porque esto es lo que ha estado deseando hace meses, esto es lo que ha estado tratando de decirle, esta es la razón por la que ha soportado la obsesión de Iwaizumi con el italiano, por la que no le reprocha que lo vigile constantemente.

Esto es lo que ha estado esperando. Ahora que finalmente ha llegado, lo quiere recibir sin dudas, sin reservas. Y eso es lo que hace precisamente, aunque no se atreva a abrir los ojos.

Sus manos son sorprendentemente suaves, delicadas contra su piel. La siente descendiendo por su brazo, dejando a su paso una sensación eléctrica que lo hace estremecer. Oikawa mueve, con impaciencia, sube la cadera y murmura algo ininteligible; un aliento cálido pasa por su cuello y aunque nunca lo toca, Oikawa siente que ha recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo solo con su boca. Se estremece de nuevo y finalmente, otra mano reemplaza la propia y ya no siente ganas de detenerse, ni de contar, ni de extender el momento tanto como sea posible.

Su mano libre, la que no está apretando la sábana como si su vida dependiera de ello, va a parar a su rostro, a amortiguar los leves gemidos que aumentan de intensidad a medida que los segundos avanzan. Escucha su nombre, y se escucha a si mismo responder algo. Quiere acercarlo a él, abrazarlo, apretar sus manos contra sus brazos, porque sabe que él nunca le dejarle alguna marca. Quiere hacerlo, pero sus manos y piernas tiemblan; y todo ha terminado tan rápido como empezó.

Oikawa suspira, y cuando finalmente su corazón ha vuelto a latir normalmente y sus miembros no parecen ser de gelatina, abre los ojos. Medio adormilado, o quizá, aún con el estupor reciente nublando su pensamiento, acomoda su pijama y limpia lo que ha quedado. Se cubre con las cobijas y no nota que está solo, ni siquiera cuando la silla resuena en el cuarto de al lado, ni cuando los pasos se acercan a su puerta, quedándose allí más segundos que los necesarios.

—Juraría que escuché mi nombre —dice Iwaizumi, a nadie en particular. Abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza por un pequeño resquicio, Oikawa duerme profundamente.


End file.
